


New Playmates

by toomuchmilk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Facials, Felching, First Time, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Innocence, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shota, Size Kink, Slurs, Snowballing, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchmilk/pseuds/toomuchmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute 7 year old Peter is bored and wanders alone in the hotel. He meets with a group of handsome, perverted, manipulative men in suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Playmates

This was supposed to be a fun vacation for everyone. But Peter's parents keep yelling and fighting. Right now they're not even talking to each other. His mother is on the balcony reading some stupid novel and his dad went out an hour ago, not saying where he was going.

Peter's little boy heart is about to explode from frustration. He just wants to go to the beach, maybe play with other kids and have a great time. Why are his parents ruining the holidays, forcing him to stay inside this boring hotel room and watch the same old cartoons on TV? It's so unfair!

This is why Peter goes out by himself. Maybe he'll get lucky and meet some kids in the hallway or the hotel's lobby. They'll play hide and seek or tag or any other game.

Sadly, there are no children his age in sight. The boy keeps meeting with busy adults, walking fast and not noticing him. He vaguely remembers his dad saying something about an international summit and them being lucky to have found a room available in this hotel.

Peter is wearing a cute white tank top and tiny light blue shorts. It's hot today, he's sweating which makes his beautiful blond hair stick to his forehead. He's sitting on a couch in the lobby, bored out of his mind, watching handsome gentlemen in suits talking on the phone or walking past him. 

Out of the blue, a nice man sits right next to him and introduces himself. He has lovely green eyes, blond hair and thick eyebrows. Peter, being a very sociable seven year old boy, starts answering his questions and they talk about sports and school and swimming and favorite superhero movies. After a while, the man asks why a "pretty boy" like him is sitting alone on this couch instead of being at the beach. Peter explains the entire situation, including the details of his parents' latest fight. Arthur (that's the nice man's name) smiles and tells him he can help, that he knows how to have a great time in this hotel. He takes his hand and guides him through the lobby until they get in an elevator. The man's hand is big and warm. It's reassuring. Peter looks up, Arthur is watching him with a strange look but his facial expression changes quickly and he smiles, asks him if he's ready to have an afternoon full of fun.

The trip in the elevator takes a lot of time and when they arrive, it's a special hallway that doesn't look like the ones on the floors below. Three big men appear, two with glasses and one with blond slicked back hair. They're looking at him funny. Arthur turns to him and gives him money, tells him to go buy whatever he wants in the vending machine just outside the elevator. Peter's face light up. He loves candy. He runs to the vending machine, forgetting about everything else for a second.

The four men talk with hushed voices. Every now and then, they look at him. Peter's mind is too busy enjoying the delicious taste of chocolate to notice anything. Finally, Arthur approaches, accompanied by his three pals. He asks if he's enjoying the candy then introduces his friends: Ludwig, Alfred and Berwald. Peter likes meeting new people. He's a very friendly kid. Parents love him, moms pinch his cheeks and dads insist on having him sit on their lap. Everybody is nice to him. 

Peter thinks his new friends are all very handsome men. They're wearing suits and they look like politicians or actors on TV. Ludwig, in particular, is super handsome. Peter loves his large shoulders, very blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looks like a superhero.

When Arthur suggests they go into his room, behind the door right there, Peter's only worry is that he didn't use all the money and he really wants to buy more candy.

"Don't worry you're going to get all the candy you want inside."

"Yeah, plenty of big lollipops" says Alfred. "Do you like sucking on lollipops?"

"Oh yes I love it!" answers Peter.

This makes the men laugh. Peter thinks it's because he's too eager. He follows them into the room. It's huge and beautiful and must cost a fortune. These men must be super rich. He's not sure why but they all seem very interested in his age. It's the third time one of them asks how old he is. 

While the guys are busy talking about some business, Peter takes the time to explore the huge suite. The bathroom alone is twice as big as his family's room and the air conditioning works so much better here. There is a kitchen and a fridge full of cakes and deserts and ice cream bars. The young boy is having a great time, eyes lightening up when he sees the huge TV screen and a bunch of video games. 

"Peter!"

Ludwig calls him and when he goes, he finds the men sitting on one big semi circle sofa. 

"Come and sit."

The handsome blond is patting his right thigh. Peter happily goes to sit on the man's lap. When his lovely bottom rests between muscular thighs, everything changes. The men's faces become serious, they're all looking at him, devouring him with their eyes. He feels Ludwig's big arm closing around him. "What a cute boy!" he hears him say, voice deep and dangerous, hot breath tickling the back of his right ear. "Do men often tell you this? How cute you are. How sexy you look."

Peter blushes. He likes compliments, especially coming from a handsome man like Ludwig.

From the other side of the couch, Alfred exclaims. "Oh look at his cheeks! Don't be embarrassed boy. It's the truth. You're really _pretty_. I think I speak for everyone by saying we would really want to see more of you, of your body. Would you let my friend take your shirt off?"

Peter hesitates. Usually, he's not the shy type. He runs around the house in his underwear and does not understand why adults feel the need to close doors when they change clothes or go to the bathroom. But there is something about these guys, the way they look at him, it makes him feel self-conscious. They're so tall and muscular and good-looking, what if they start making fun of his little, skinny body? 

"Come on, little one. I'm sure you like swimming, you go to pools and beaches. Everyone sees you in your swim trunks, right?"

Peter nods and when he does, Ludwig's eager hands grip the hem of his shirt and pull it off. The four men stop breathing and stare at the boy. The kid has a thin, pale chest with tiny pink nipples and a tummy that's mostly flat but with a little hint of baby fat.

The silence breaks when Berwald says "Fuck" and moves a hand to his crotch. Arthur gets up and takes his shirt off. Peter notices the big bulge deforming his pants. He's curious about it. He has never seen man penises. Not even his dad's. 

All of a sudden, he's being kissed on the neck by Ludwig. It tickles a little but it's sweet and nice. Then, Alfred moves closer and starts titillating his nipples. No one has ever done this to him. It feels surprisingly good and stimulating. 

Berwald undresses completely and Peter's eyes grow big when he sees the beast between his legs. It's so huge compared to his weiner. It has hair around and veins and it's hard and looks mean and angry.

"What's wrong with your penis?" he asks.

The men laugh. 

"It's not a penis, it's a cock. Men have cocks and little boys like you have penises."

Berwald's answer is puzzling for the kid. But when both Arthur and Alfred take their pants off and reveal similar hairy, hard, mean-looking penises, it starts to make sense for Peter. All men must have angry penises like these. 

Ludwig moves his hands down his body and fumbles with the button on his shorts. It acts like a wake up call for the small boy. His daddy told him no one should ever touch him down there and look at his pee pee. He tries to stop Ludwig and to get up from his lap. But the man easily forces him to stay put. 

"Stop it little boy! Don't be a buzz kill. We're naked and you're looking at our cocks. We just want to look at your penis. That's all. Isn't it fair?" Alfred says next to him.

Peter thinks hard about it. It makes sense. His dad says a lot of stuff and most of them are not true. At least that's what his mother always says. Besides, the men are nice and they bought him candy. He looks back at Ludwig's blue eyes and nods. The blond man smiles, leans forward and kiss the boy. It's mind-boggling. Peter has never been kissed like this before. Strong manly lips nudging against his little mouth, making him part his lips and accept the inquisitive tongue.

While he's experiencing his first real kiss, Alfred pushes his blue shorts down. Immediately, Arthur kneels in front of him and shove his head between his thighs. He begins smelling his Pikachu underwear. It's weird and Peter thinks of how he skipped bath yesterday and must not smell very nice down there. However, this doesn't seem to bother the handsome green-eyed man who breathes deep and licks his penis and balls through the fabric. It tickles but Peter's laugh is absorbed by Ludwig's mouth and lips and tongue, all working in concert to provoke all sorts of new sensations spreading throughout his young body.

Berwald is impatient though. He tells Arthur to get on with it and remove the briefs. When Arthur complies, all four men stop what they're doing and look at his weiner. Peter is very embarrassed and wants to hide himself. He closes his legs and brings his hands down, covering his crotch.

"Don't be shy little one. Let us have a look. _Please_." Berwald says with an edge in his voice.

Peter considers the request but Ludwig makes the decision for him by placing his legs on each side of his knees and then opening his thighs as wide as possible. Peter gasps, he feels so exposed now. His uncut cocklet and tiny smooth balls are dangling in the air. 

Then, something remarkable happens. Arthur leans in and kisses his penis. The man's tongue dances on the tip of his foreskin then licks the little shaft. It's odd but it does feel good. Really good. Peter relaxes and leans back against Ludwig's strong chest. Eyes half open, he watches Alfred and Berwald stroke their man penises right in front of him. They're much closer now and he can see that their penises are not so mean-looking after all. They're just big and red and have hair all around. 

Ludwig, noticing his interest, takes his tiny hands and puts them on the two cocks. Both men gasp and swear. Peter is impressed by the warmth of the man cocks. They're so large that his small fingers can't wrap around. He starts stroking them instinctively, enjoying the contrast between Alfred's manhood, without foreskin and Berwald's whose foreskin move back and forth over the dickhead.

"Oh yeah! That's right boy. Keep going. Don't stop. Such a good little slut. Born to please Men."

Peter doesn't understand what Alfred just said but it sounds like he's praising him, so he looks up and smiles. 

Meanwhile, Ludwig is kissing him on the neck and playing with his nipples. He keeps giving him encouragement. Telling him _good boy_ and _so pretty_ and _you're doing so well_.

When the kid looks down, he panics a little because his boy penis is rigid. He remembers when that happened for the first time a few weeks ago. He cried and ran to his mom asking her what's wrong with his weiner. She was annoyed and told him they had guests and that he should hide his "thing" and not run around naked in the house. Amazingly, Arthur doesn't seem to think there is anything wrong with his penis. In fact, he is sucking on his hard boy cock, taking his tiny balls inside his mouth and making moaning sounds. This in turn provides Peter with lovely feelings he can't explain, coming from his tummy and making him hot and dizzy.

The blond boy notices something solid under his ass. It's been there for a while but now it's really hard and big, like a baseball bat. Still stroking the two man cocks, now closer than ever to his face, he wriggles his buttocks a little, investigating the thing under it. Ludwig groans behind him and suddenly he is lifted from his lap onto the couch and then back onto the man's lap. It happens so fast that Peter takes a moment to notice the change. Ludwig is now completely naked and his boy butt is sitting directly on his cock. The handsome man's huge hard dick was the thing poking him earlier. 

Alfred takes his hand off and says something about being close. He kneels behind Arthur and starts doing stuff to the guy's ass. Peter can't see what's going on but he notes how Arthur's sucking has become more erratic.

Soon after, he feels Ludwig's big hand pushing his head towards Berwald's huge member. 

"Do what Arthur is doing to you."

"Yeah suck on it boy. Come on! Don't be scared, it's like a big lollipop." adds Berwald with a more urgent tone.

Peter wants to please the nice men so he obeys. After a few tentative licks, he concludes that it doesn't taste bad. He starts sucking on the very tip, looking up at Berwald and loving the way his big pecs twitch and the man sighs happily.

He can see now what's happening on the floor below. Arthur, still sucking on his boy dick, is on all fours like a dog. Alfred is behind him and he is slowly introducing his cock into Arthur's poop hole. That's very bizarre except Peter does not have time to think about it because Ludwig is pushing a wet finger against his own poop hole. He wants to say something, to protest but Berwald holds him by the hair and pushes his dick a few more inches inside his mouth.

The boy is overwhelmed with feelings. Too much is happening at the same time. He's afraid and feels good and wants to stop and have fun and not disappoint the men and many other conflicting feelings. So he does what most boys do in these situations, he shuts off his mind and listens to his body.

The results are instantaneous. The kid begins sucking, truly sucking on Berwald's dick. He replicates what Arthur does to him, licks the underside with his tongue, plays with the foreskin and moves his head up and down. His butthole relaxes and Ludwig's finger is swallowed inside. And he moans too. The whole room fills up with sweet boy moans.

The men are ecstatic, loving this new side of him. Alfred tells him what a little whore he turns out to be. Ludwig describes how hot and tight and made for fucking his butthole is. Berwald keeps calling him a sweet little slut. Finally, Arthur stops sucking for one second and says: "I knew you would love it boy. I knew it the second i saw you in the lobby. Cute little boy whores like you only need a small push."

Before long, Ludwig adds a second finger in his butt. It hurts but Peter has other things to worry about. Like Berwald's big cock moving faster and faster in his small mouth, hitting his throat sometimes. The man becomes wilder right up until he clutches the boy's hair, orders him to look up, takes his cock out and tells him he's gonna paint his face with a special man cream. Peter does not understand and thinks of ice cream. Eventually, he's hit by a series of wet white stuff, crashing onto his face. The stuff came out from the penis like a cow's milk. Without being told, the curious kid reaches out with his tongue to a corner of his mouth and licks the white stuff. This makes all four men very happy and they're praising him for his sense of initiative. 

The affectionate boy loves praises and above all, he craves attention. Like many kids his age, he will do anything to be at the center of it. This is probably why, despite all things, he is enjoying his time with the four men. They keep looking at him and talking to him and touching him. He feels important and desired. 

Arthur's talented mouth is doing a great job on Peter's cocklet. So great that the kid is hit by a wave of extreme pleasure, asshole convulsing around Ludwig's two digits. He trembles and cries out and closes his eyes. Alfred informs him that he's experiencing his first "dry orgasm". The boy isn't sure what it is exactly but as soon as it stops, he wants more, he wants to feel it again. 

Afterwards, he's a bit sleepy but observes with great interest Alfred and Arthur moving faster and swearing and producing all sorts of animalistic noises. Then Berwald takes Arthur's dick in his hand and begins jerking it. While doing that he leans forward and licks the spot where Alfred's cock is connected to Arthur's ass. This all seems incredibly nasty to the little boy. But not as nasty as when Arthur takes hold of Ludwig's large foot and swallows the toes in his mouth, licking between each toe and sucking on them. Peter can't believe his eyes. Adults are so crazy and dirty.

Exhausted, Peter barely reacts when Ludwig adds a third finger in his butthole. It hurts but he knows he'll get used to the sensation after a while. So he lays limp on the brawny blond's lap and witnesses how Alfred stops moving and growls. Arthur moans, his entire body shaking. It takes a few seconds for Peter to realize that both men's cocks have produced the same white stuff he received on the face from Berwald. 

A few minutes later, Ludwig announces to his pals that "the kid is ready". Peter lets the four naked gentlemen move him around. He wonders what's next.

They lay him on his back, on the huge bed. Ludwig spreads his legs and kneels between them. He looks so big and handsome. They all do when he looks around. Peter feels intimidated and shy. He wants to hide his small, skinny body. But Ludwig smiles, kisses him gently on the lips. Alfred tells him how beautiful he looks. Arthur sits next to his head and strokes his hair. Berwald declares that he is _best boy ever_. It warms the kid's heart and he relaxes once again. 

Alfred brings a little bottle and pours the content on his hand. He applies it on Peter's butthole. He repeats the process but this time he jerks off Ludwig's huge cock with his hand. The two men exchange a long, passionate kiss. Next, Ludwig presents his dick to the boy's entrance and starts pushing.

Peter shouts and begs him to stop. Berwald tries to distract him by sucking on his little weenie and Arthur tells him that everything will be okay and that it will stop hurting after a while. But Peter isn't sure he can believe that. It's like someone is splitting him in half. He looks up at Ludwig, wondering why he keeps going. The man's face is very red, his black cross necklace dangling between them, he looks like he's concentrating hard on not to make a mistake. When their eyes meet, Ludwig mouths _I'm sorry_.

It's a good thing Arthur wasn't lying. It's hurting less and less and Peter starts enjoying this foreign sensation of fullness in his butt. When he lets out his first moan, all men relax, tension leaving their body.

"Fuck yeah guys! I told you he would like it. Now, let's have some fun gentlemen!" Alfred says, voice bursting with relief and excitement.

Ludwig's cock is now moving slowly in Peter's butthole. It's poking something inside, compelling more moans from the boy. Arthur and Alfred are now kneeling on each side of his head, kissing each other, cocks hard and leaking, a few inches away from Peter's mouth. He doesn't need to be told. He's a smart boy and knows what's expected of him, what will make the men happy. He grips both pricks and starts licking. Soon, his tongue is joined by Ludwig's. They both lick and kiss and suck on the cocks. At first, Peter copies exactly what Ludwig is doing but he gets the hang of it eventually and becomes more proactive. He's doing so good that Ludwig stops and lets him have the cocks all to himself. He hears him say: "Such a good little cocksucker, handling two dicks like a whore!"

With that Ludwig spanks his small ass and starts moving faster in his butthole. "Come on boy, I know you can do better. You can take their entire cocks in your mouth."

Peter disagrees. He can't. The cocks are too big and his mouth is too small. But he really wants to please the men so he tries. His head dives onto Arthur's manhood first. Then he does the same thing with Alfred's big tool. Both times, the dickhead passes into his throat and he coughs. But the guys are very happy about it, so Peter does it again and again until his nose finally reach the pubic hair. He hears Berwald say: "My God! Would you look at this boy slut!"

Peter looks up, tears in his blue eyes, saliva running down his chin, and he asks innocently: "Will you make more man cream?"

That does it for Alfred and Arthur. They both moan and convulse and shoot their load on the blond boy's face. Ludwig says he's very close too. He accelerates his fucking and Peter sees stars. The man's penis is hitting repeatedly on that sweet spot inside of him. His cocklet is super hard and Berwald keeps teasing the tip with his forefinger. For the second time today (and in his life), the boy is rocked by a wave of pleasure. Ludwig leans forward, sweating and panting heavily. He licks the come on Peter's angelic face and then feeds it to the boy. All of a sudden, the man's body tenses, muscles bulging out and big cock throbbing inside the kid's ass. Peter feels a warm liquid flood his insides.

As soon as Ludwig withdraws, Berwald shoves his head between the boy's cheeks and starts licking at his butthole. Peter is very much disturbed by this. Isn't where poop comes from? At the same time, it feels so good. The kid makes happy little sounds, opens his legs wider and his weiner is already hardening. He is somewhat aware of what's happening besides him on the bed: Alfred cleaning Ludwig's sticky cock with his mouth and Arthur pushing a finger inside the muscular blond's butt.

After feasting on the kid's asshole, Berwald orders him to get on all fours. Peter is eager to obey, the man has done such a great job eating his butthole. He wants to please him in return. He sticks out his cute buttocks and braces himself for the pain.

It does hurt but much less than the first time. Berwald's member is big but not as thick as Ludwig's. In this position, Peter feels less exposed and soon begins to beg shamelessly for the man to move. When the fucking really starts, he can't stop himself from moaning loudly and meeting each thrust. The bundle of joy inside him lights up everytime it gets hit by the man cock. Berwarld calls him all sorts of names and places little kisses on his back and neck.

Peter's attention is caught by the manly groans on his right side. When he looks, he sees something extraordinary. Arthur is on his back, Ludwig lays over him and Alfred is behind Ludwig. What's really jaw-dropping is that Arthur and Alfred are both fucking Ludwig in the ass at the same time! This blows the kid's mind. He moves a little and positions himself where he can observe the action up close. Berwald swears and growls because the gesture has made the boy's super tight ass tighten even more around his prick.

The entire room reeks of sweat, of delicate virgin boy musk and strong manly scent. Peter's eyes go back and forth between Ludwig's beautifully flushed face to the sight of his asshole stretching impossibly around the two thick cocks. Alfred and Arthur look so happy, dicks rubbing against each other. The three men keep kissing each other and often turn around to look at him and moan.

Peter gets distracted after that because Berwald's fingers are squeezing and pinching his tiny nipples. Combined with the delicious feeling of fullness and the constant stimulation of his prostate, Peter comes for the third time, his body shaking and his boy cock twitching reflexively but not shooting anything.

Peter's trembling hands give up under his weight and he falls limp onto the mattress. Berwald is fucking him faster and faster, nearing his climax. A few inches from his face, the boy can see Alfred and Arthur doing the same. Their big cocks moving in unison at a speedy pace inside Ludwig. 

At last, the three guys come at the same time. Peter, not only _feels_ it in his ass but he _sees_ it too. The two cocks of Alfred and Arthur throbbing, veins popping and hairy balls shrinking.

Exhausted, the three happy men collapse somewhere on the big bed, leaving Ludwig and the boy in the middle of it. Peter's face is so close to Ludwig's gaping butthole that he can make out the white cream inside. He reaches out with his little hand, touching the rim. Ludwig gasps but he quickly opens his big muscular legs wider and pushes out his firm white butt.

"Fuck, you're one horny little kid. Do you wanna taste it buddy?"

Peter nods. It looks a bit gross but if he learned something from today's experience, is that nasty things can lead to very nice sensations. Plus, he loved it when Berwald did it to him and he wants to make Ludwig feel good too. The boy starts by pushing a finger in. It's wet and so warm. He takes out the finger and tastes it. Not bad. He moves his head next and begins licking at the rim. Ludwig is loving it. He keeps moaning and swearing and speaking in a strange language.

The other men join them soon after. Berwald takes the delirious man's cock in his mouth while Arthur shoves his tool in Ludwig's mouth shutting him up. Alfred goes behind Peter and spread the gorgeous mounds of boy ass, finding there a small amount of Berwald's sperm leaking out.

Noices of slurping and licking and sucking reverberate throughout the room. Peter takes great pleasure in stuffing his face in Ludwig's buffy butt and tasting the juices left there. He feels so horny just by licking and being licked at the same time. The instant Alfred touches his boy cock, he comes for the fourth time. This time hits him harder than all the previous dry orgasms.

Peter barely remembers what happened afterwards. He recalls the men shooting their white cream another time and then Alfred and Berwald took him into the bathroom and they had a nice, relaxing bath. The men washed him and kept kissing random spots of his body. After that, Arthur came in and he's the one who dried him, dressed him and combed his hair. He kept saying how _pretty_ and _sexy_ he looked. Finally, Ludwig appeared in the doorway, all handsome and suited up. He took Peter's hand and told him to say goodbye to his friends. The kid didn't want to go. Especially when they told him that they're leaving the hotel tonight. Why can't he stay with his adults friends and play more with their penises and buttocks?

Ludwig sat down on a chair and Peter hopped in on his lap without being told. He kissed the man then rested his head on his strong chest. Ludwig looked at him for a long time, his piercing blue eyes a little sad, then he told him how cute boys like him are bound to crave a man's cock and how he should choose his adult friends very carefully in the future. After that, he guided Peter to the elevator and accompanied him until they were right outside his family's room. He didn't say goodbye. He just squeezed his butt with his large hand and kissed him one last time.

And now, Peter is back inside the boring, small hotel room. His mother is still on the balcony. She's fallen asleep with her book on her chest. His dad is nowhere to be seen. It's been four hours since Peter left the room. The TV is still on. The boy feels sore and tired. Like after playing all day with his school friends. Except he's not hurting in the same places at all.

Peter goes into the bathroom and unusually closes the door. He pushes his shorts and briefs down and looks at his small penis. He feels his sensitive butthole with his little hand. Fingers push at the rim. It hurts but he keeps going until they're inside. It doesn't feel like a man's cock though. So he stops and somewhere in his mind forms the idea of going out tomorrow, hoping to meet nice handsome men like Ludwig and his friends.


End file.
